Feeling Lonely
by Erin Elric
Summary: A short sappy love story. EdWinry not much to say I'm bad at summaries.


Ah stupid book I want to write but I can't with a ripped up book so I'll type ha-ha!

I was going to write this next so I can't now there fore I type, oh and yeah I'm going to torture Ed some more.

Feeling lonely

Ch 1 sick

He had forgotten how long it was going to take him to get back home he yawned loudly rubbing his metal arm. "You okay brother?" asked Al

"Yeah just a little tired." Though little was an understatement he was dog tired from the little wild goose chase involving the Tomes of Exile. "Waste of my damn time. You could have been killed."

"But brother I'm fine trust me I'll be okay." Said Al in a protesting kind of matter.

"Yeah Al fine is lying on the floor not being able to move. Yeah that's so fine." He said sarcastically

"Brother!"

"What?"

"Stop being mean."

Ed snorted then laughed loudly. Yeah he was a smartass at times but he couldn't help it that he was born that way. Ed though yawned again followed by a loud crack!

"Brother?" asked Al in considered tone of voice.

"OWWWW!" screamed Ed to the top of his lungs.

"Brother what is it?"

"My arm! Ow, ow, ow, son of a… ouch!" Ed cried cradling his arm.

Al took careful note of the matter. "Here let me see." Said Al taking his arm.

"Ouch watch it!"

"You'll need to be repaired it looks like it was damaged on the inside."

Ed laughed unrealistically "I thing you can pop it back in."

Al didn't want to take any chances of hurting his only brother. "No Ed you need to have Winry look at it."

"Winry…." Ed had a moment between to pain and tiredness Al was even lucky that he remember his own name.

"You know Winry. The girl you had a crush on all through your childhood."

"Oh yeah Winry… I didn't like her!"

"Sure you didn't."

"Shut up."

"Ed and Winry sitting in a tree…"

"Can it Al!"

Al laughed loudly at his older brother. "Your so silly."

Ed coughed "Whoa."

"Whoa what?"

"I feel terrible."

"Terrible how?" Ed didn't answer. "Ed? Hello Earth to Ed."

"Al I need help…" Ed said quietly then passed out on the ground.

"Ed!" yelled Al catching his older brother. "Ed? Ed? Come on brother wake up."

Ch 2 Winry

He quickly ran down to the town carrying his brother soon he saw the old house that he remembered from long ago. "Winry!" Al Called as loudly as he could. He saw the door open and a young girl stepped out.

"Al? Is that you?" She asked.

Al got down to the house. "He needs help." He said holding Ed out.

"Oh my God what happened?"

"I don't know he hurt his arm, said he didn't feel well, and then passed out."

"Take him inside I'll look him over."

Inside the house….

"So what's wrong with him?" Asked Al

"He caught a cold… oh and I fixed his arm while I was at it."

Al looked down at his brother. "So he'll be okay right?"

"Yeah in a few days he'll be good as new."

Ed mumbled something in his sleep. "Winry."

"Looks like his dreaming about you." Said Al

Winry blushed brightly.

CH 3 Warm Kisses

He had slept for most of the day. He woke up Winry wasn't there he rolled over on his side to see a small note book on the desk. He picked it up.

_To my dearest Edward._

_For all the roses in the world I would give to thee._

_But you choose to ignore me._

_Why Ed why?_

_You know how I feel._

_I told you, you ran from me._

_Why?_

_Dimmit Ed you know the truth._

_You know how I feel._

_Maybe one day we'll share a warm kiss._

He sat the book back down. "Winry?"

"Yes Ed?" asked Winry walking in the room.

He pointed at the book.

"Oh." She said blushing brightly again.

"Its okay Winry…I understand but why didn't you tell me."

"I was embarrassed I thought you would reject me."

He sat up. "Winry you'll never know if you don't tell me."

Her face turned bright red. "I love you Ed!" she screamed. Probably everyone in the whole town heard her.

He blushed as well.

"Sorry Ed."

"What about the warm kisses?"

She blushed even more brightly. "I uh… uh."

"Come here." He said stretching his arms out to her.

She hugged him tightly. "I love you too Winry." He whispered then they shared a warm kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
